Watercolors
by Love P.S
Summary: When Nash visits Royce, she has some interesting an interesting premonition, one that will send our young mage on downhill on a varity of emotions. Onesided NashAlex


Watercolors

Chapter 1 – Empty Paint Cans

Now, you must keep in mind, I wrote this because I wanted to. I don't care if I don't get one single review, I just wanted to write what I felt that I saw in Nash. It might not be what you see. If you disagree, whatever, just don't flame me saying so. E-mail me with it, don't post it here.

Now, about the story. I have really only played the game, so I don't know much. But I know enough to be able to write this with out too many conflicts. If anything arises, tell me. Now Nash is a little out of character, but keep in mind, he's letting things out.

**

* * *

**

Nash's P.O.V.

I walked in through the back door. I knew she wouldn't mind.

"Royce!" My voice rang through the empty air. "Royce! It's me Nash." There was another long pause of silence. I sighed in defeat. This was her way though. "I need your help." And just like that, there she was.

"Well hello Nash, how may I _help_ you?" she emphasized help, and I looked down. A smirk of triumph crossed her face. "So you couldn't win, could you? I told you Nash, you can not go against Fate itself."

I couldn't help a tear from slowly finding it's way down my cheek. "You're right" I whispered, defeat, anger and hurt intermingled throughout my voice. "I couldn't win. I couldn't stop it."

Her look immediately changed from sheer conquest, into sympathy. She had never seen the boy cry before; maybe she had been a bit harsh. After all, she couldn't imagine going through what he was now.

"Come in, Nash, and have a seat. We have much to talk about."

I nodded, my head still bowed. I hated when I got like this. I hated feeling so vulnerable and young. And weak, giving in and crying like that. I was Nash! I couldn't let all that slip away.

But this, this was overwhelming. But had I really ever believed that I could go against Fate and win? I tried, there was that, but it got me nowhere faster. If I hadn't set out to do someone else's job, I never would have started it all, the events that would eventually lead to my downfall.

/Flashback/

"_Royce, tell me. I need to know._

_A 16-year-old Nash stood before a crystal ball. "I need to know what events will befall me if I ever am to do anything!" He was defiant then, so sure of his success. Perhaps that was why he was given the fate he was._

_Royce shook her head. "Never have I seen anything like this before. Nash, if you feel that you must know, sit down, for it shall not come easily."_

_The boy obeyed, folding his hands in his lap out of eagerness. But some of the confidence had fled his face._

"_You have heard of the Dragon master, have you not?"_

_He nodded his head, a bit unsure of what he had gotten himself into._

"_It will not be you." _

"_What?"_

_She smiled sadly, "This is not the worst of it, not by far." He leaned back in his chair and squeezed his eyes shut. She took this as a sign that he was ready to continue. "But your destiny will be directly intertwined with his. In fact, you are the only one who can confirm it."_

"_Confirm what?" He interrupted._

"_Who the next Dragon Master will be, of course. But the means by which you shall know." He cut her off._

"_He won't kill me will he?"_

"_Yes and no. He will not directly kill you, but he will be the reason for your death." He started to speak but she cut him off. "You will ask questions later. Now, you will know him through your own heart. And by your heart alone."_

"_Royce be straight with me. I'm sixteen! I can handle it! Just tell me!"_

"_Are you sure?" He nodded firmly. "Then, Nash, the one your heart chooses as it's own, will be the Dragon Master. He will be the one you love."_

He shook his head with a start. He had tried to change his destiny, and become the Dragon Master himself, but it hadn't worked. And he had met Alex.

That hadn't been the worst part of his future either. Royce later told him that the Dragon Master would not love him back and he would watch him fall in love with someone else. And he would die at his own hand, through the pain in his own heart.

When I had gone to change it all, I hadn't expected to start it. But Alex was so, so, perfect. 'No!' I thought to myself. I can't let myself love him. I can't! That's why I am so cruel to him. But yet, when Alex had come to my rescue on the ship, I couldn't help but to let a bit of my true self show through. I couldn't help but let myself feel what I already knew what coming.

"So, you have found him, haven't you?"

"That's not my purpose, to find him! Royce don't you understand? I love him! Is that a matter to be taken lightly? No! And I know that there is nothing I can do to make him love me back, I know that he loves Luna, and I can see that she loves him! There is nowhere for me. I am an extra wheel, and no one cares to cast me aside, so I can see it all unfold before my very eyes.

Tears of anger stung in my eyes. And this time, there was nothing I could do to stop them. It was true, and had never burned deeper. I loved Alex.

Royce then gestured for me to sit down and I complied. It wasn't often that we got along; we were both just so different. But not now. Now she understood me, or she pretended. Either way it didn't matter, because she was being sympathetic. At least she wasn't snapping at me.

But even now, that would be better than this. This, this feeling of complete and utter helplessness, of loss without gain, of pain that has no curing. Yet salt is poured into my open wounds every day. Of seeing him with her, and knowing how fated they are for each other, and that I con not go against fate as I have tried to do so many times before. And failed. And still I fail as I try to cease this wave of emotions, threatening to drown me.

And thinking on it, I know that it will be my eventual downfall. That I shall bring death upon myself by my own hand.

A voice interrupted my thoughts.

"Nash, Are you even listening?"

I realized that I had been crying. Which was not something that I needed right now. To show weakness and hurt. I had to fight this!

"Nash!"

"What?" I was immediately napped out of my reverie.

She sighed and brushed her fingers through her hair in agitation. " I was asking you what you were going to do."

I sniffed. "What I am going to do? Don't you think if I knew, I would be doing it right now?"

She gave me a confused look. "Nash do you want me to help you or not?"

"Yes I do, but how? How could you help me? What can any one do? There is no one who can take away this pain but him, and his heart" I choked on a sob "His heart belongs to another. A Goddess! How can I, a lowly magician, compare with that! Yet I love him still! And there is nothing anyone can do," I hesitated "Is there?"

"Nash, I, I don't think there is, but I can try. You are a very dear person to me. Remember what I told you that first day, when you found out about everything? I told you that I would try. I wish I could see into his future, but alas, I cannot. He is the Dragon Master and it is all shrouded. You are now shrouded too, which does lead me to believe that some how, you are intertwined. Nash, you may not believe me now, you may never believe me but listen. Nash, Alex may love you still. I say this because I do not know. I cannot see. But, Nash, do not loose heart. I could not bear the loss of a dear friend."

I could not focus, her words almost stung, knowing that there might have been a chance, but really there never would be. It was al so confusing and it hurt so much.

"Listen Royce, I have to go, they'll be waiting for me. I'm glad we talked and I'm glad that I could see you again, please take care of yourself."

I didn't even wait for her reply before I stood up and ran out the door.

* * *

A.N. I'm not sure if I should continue... While I want to, I don't know. Tell me what cha think. And reminder, All flames must come via e-mail, not reviews. Thanks for reading! 


End file.
